Staring Obsession's and Invisible girls
by Manna325
Summary: Even she knew this staring obsession was starting to get awkward.


The first time Kenzlie met Eli ( and she means actually introduced, not her akward starring obsession she seemed to have) he ended up in her lap.

She'd been sitting on top of the table, talking to Adam when Eli rushed up and plopped down between her legs, while effectivly hitting her in the chest with his bag. Truthfully she'd probably still never have been introduced if the bag hadn't have hurt, or if he hadn't noticed the shocked expression on Adams face.

In her defense she'd told Adam all the time that she was basically nonexistant in the eyes of Eli Goldsworthy. Kenzlie was almost positive if asked who Kenzlie Davis was, he'd shake his and and mumble "Who?", even thought for the past 8 months he'd been in her presence atleast once a day. But all in all she kind of understood, having this awkward obsession of staring at said hearse driving hottie,she'd learned that he'd had the same staring issue/obsession with the auburn haired, purity ring wearing Clare Edwards. The only diffrence was thet Clare had most definetly looked back ( and she also knew he existed, and didn't accidently hit him with things)..

She was pulled out of her thoughts ( and her starring at of the dark head between her legs) but Adams voice...

"Um, Eli" She heard him say. "Why did you just hit Kenz with your shit?" Kenzlie couldn't help but laugh at the shocked look still present on Adam's face, and the look of sheer confusion from Eli, when he replied with a " Um, Whose that?"

" Eli, it's the girls whose legs you're inbetween at the moment.".. At this Kenz couldn't help but laugh, and it only got worse when she caught a glimpse of Eli's bewildered expression when he realized that there was in fact a girls behind him.

" HI Eli" She said between giggles, and deep breathes while she trie to stop laughing.

" Um Adam, whose she" he asked guesturing at her with his thumb.

" I'm Kenzlie Davis, Adam's other best friend" She awnsered for him.

" Where she come from?" Eli asked not even sparing her a glance. Kenz was shocked. she'd known he wasn't the nicest person but she hadn't expected him to be down right rude.

" Eli, she's right behind you and can speak for herself if you'd just ask her" Adam replied, looking slightly annoyed with his friend...

Looking back at Eli, she couldn't help her quick intake of breathe. Kenz had known he was gorgeous,but when he actually focused his green eyes on her, she may have forgotten how to breathe.

"So..." he asked, pulling Kenz from her immobile state,

" Um..huh,,what?" she stuttered, damn her cheeks for turning red, she could feel them heating up. Glancing down at Eli, she realized from the smirk on his face that she'd been caught..An even in the moment of total embarrassment, she couldn't help to notice that he could get sexier..Damn..

" How do you know Adam?" He asked keeping the sexy as hell smirk on his face.

" Um, we had ballroom dancing together, and when Biance went all psycho, Adam and I became partners. Then after he told me his whole secret he thought we'd stop being friends"

" Why did you stay friends" he asked at the same time as she heard ,

Adam growling "Eli"..

" No Adam it's fine, why wouldn't I Eli?",she stated looking down at the boy still situated between her legs. After taking a deep breathe, she slowly looked him dead in the eyes as she finished her explantation.

"I love Adam, he's my best friend, he put's up with me,and we have fun. WE're not friends for what he may or may not have between the legs." glancing over she caught Adam's eyes and noticed the she of unshed tears and flashed him a bright smile.

" Adam or Gracie, he's still my best friend, nothing will change that"

"An, how have we not met before" he said drawing her attention back from her best friend.

"I'm always around you've just never noticed have French, history and English together. " She replied with a quick shrug, not breakin eye contact. She didn't know how long they had been sitting there, when Adam's voice finally broke the moment...

'So yea, I'm gonna go " Adam said starring between the two of them.

" Huh?"Eli murmured.

" Ok" Kenz said pulling herself off the table to give him a hug..."Thank you" she whispered quietly in his ear..Adam chuckled and pulled a way flashing her a dramatic wink, as he turned to walk off.

"Eli, DOT later" he yelled, halfway way across the courtyard..

" Yea man.."

Kenz turned and sat back down this time next to Eli..

" So I feel like i should apologize" he said breaking the silence.

" No , it's fine, I mean I never really took the effort to introduce myself to you either" Kenz replied praying he hadn't caught her starring again.

" So, Eli, how's life" Kenz mentally slapped herself, for the stupidity of the question as soon has it left her mouth.

" Ok, I guess. Well I mean however ok it can be after you've just been broken up with" she noticted Eli kept his gaze everywhere but near her with this comment.

"I'm so sorry Eli, I..I didn't really know her, but she seemed nice I guess" Kenz didn't really know what to say, I mean it's not like she could bust out with " Sorry the girl who you stared at while I was looking at you was dumb enough to leave you but hey I'm all for you"..yes definetly not.

" It's ok, we just grew apart, it happens. I mean we're still friends and that works for us and it's not so bad, I guess we've both been feeling the change lately" Eli said.. She blamed her next move on his eyes. Yepp thats what it was, theyu just sparkled and seem to draw her in. So one second she sitting there nodding along to his explantation and the she was attacking Eli's mouth with her own.

He tasted like mint and cigarettes was the only think she could think of. Some how she moved from the bench to his lap and her hands were tangled in his messy dark could feel his hands cupping her ass, pulling her deeper in the kiss and closer to his body. It wasn't until she felt how "excited" Eli was that common sense seemed to kick in and she slowly pulled back from the kiss.

Breathing heavily they leaned there foreheads against each other, listening to the fast breaths between them, has silence took over, Kenz was knocked out of the trance hearing the bell ringing signaling that she'd missed a whole class making out with Eli. She quickly jumped off his lap almost face planting on the ground trying to move away.

" Shit.., go yea later" she rambled grabbing her books and shoving them in her bag.

A quick look at Eli's face let her know he was still as shocked has she was with the events that had just taken place. " So , I'll see you later I guess" she said not knowing if she was telling him. or asking him.

" Yep" was all he said pullion his gaze from her has she boty her lip and turned around to head to glass..

An in that moment for the first time is was Eli, who was staring after her.


End file.
